


The Book of Ships

by syIvester



Category: Ohio Ships
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Implied Ramplyssa, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ships from ohio. some sailed. some sunk. these are the voyages or the starship enterprise, her five year mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evlyssa

**Author's Note:**

> we are high as fuck help us right now

so we were playing seven minteus in heaven and fricking chloe was drinking angain. i was so pissed her!! vbtu the way, its alayssa. so chloe and aidan were leike maiking oujt and he jsut put his hadnas on her has. the y went to the bedroom moaning. so it was just, ella, me, ramp, evan, nad that is itl. so i picked hair spraiyh that was evans and he picked my eggroll. i was rfreaking out. i really liked evana!!W so we went in cloehat , and my freaking dresses were all in the way!! so evan forceflly through them out at ramp and ella. it was so feirdcfe. it was kida hot tbh. so he finallys hut the door, an he looked me msteaifgh in they face. it was hot and ai was turned on. he pushed me up again st my remaining dresses, suhcking on my nexck,. i was so freakied out!! i was a vearginm. he showlu took of fym shoirts and i wearting thew frak out!! eban was so hot !!1 he was in fire right now!! my core was biruing up at the heat beftween us too. he said "you're gon ride thid DIOC K botch!!" he lauedd me down and tghen tehe ffereaking weirdes t thing haoppoen. matt frereak oppened the door. ! wass o spised an della looked at said "im sorry gwet a fucign room!!!" and the na matt asaid "its abeen sdeem ven minuteis!" frickekrtts goodbye. 

day twow. evan freakign laid wood dawg. he did didso me home depot shit .w e fricked fof r 4 hours in heis bed at ella house. i could hear ecjloe and aidan i nthe other froom fircking. it was kinda annoyijg but ebvan and i totaly were iver it by the asamtime we got int it ,. iwas toosooooo turnedd ton by evans fingersa htat he sjust shoved then m into me!!!! i weas so fwet so mno lube incluted!! it was so hot and ui cames da ll over his fingers and eh eis veins possed otu of his fhands . i that turned me on. i sjust was like "just shover ur DIOC K In me right nwo ayou freaking carpenter!" then iu hea r matta sayig n"lay wood dag" and the nevan relplied eit "ok i will mate" so then we frickeed ffrracked for foru ohours with ihis codck olinia alfredo in my fpasdta fbowl. you can hear ramp and ella in the other freakinhg roomednm!!! i was so mad!!! they woudk jsut sruin are ferakign time tliekd that!!!! freickekekj! i bet chloes and andidan we re pisswed to!!! i m so o hfucjung mad !!! ebeabvn and i just eded awaznyt to have sexc in his bfcmign bed and ramp elalla justdst had to funcigjngn rim it!!! i fcacucjigbn hiat e hthtewhys soem fucfjcign csufcign!!!!! vok so then evan and i woke u p to chloeaidan making breakfast for all of use! we werre so happy. the shrex was so sooooooooo worth it!!!!! i love evan and ella and chkoe and ramp and aidan so much!!!!!!!


	2. Bralyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent and Alyssa have sex after his baseball game behind the dugout on M8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn boi

"yea go brent!!!" i yelled at the player who jsut thit as dingere. baormans hwas lossing. ic coulde tell ethe allsatars were mad ebcause jacob theorwer hid pith really hearads at brent. but he took that initiative to huit a dingewre. many people on thje risendrs tuend t look atme because iw as ceheering on brent but was astityting on the boardmans ssighted. the team fj ocngratuudaly ed him at hiep km platjeuhfeif and then the hgame swas over. 6-0. "congtratht s brent " i said wheb i saw trhim packing up. there was again me against nothrht chant on and lowellwvielle after their s . brent's mom asaw us and took his badg, but i dint' noknow why she kust lefett is/?? "do yoy want to stya and watch this game wtit h me?" i aswasa like "yea" but in my head i was like " i gonna fuck the hsrit out of him, on the feield."

we went efodiwn to m8 for some reas ogfn \?/?? so he truend to me and i was lkike, " what hte helkl are ew dowing??" and hess akj like "this" and he ksidsed me full on the lips he u he took off his jersey . aol me chloeths where off and and he was all swearty,. i wore hsi jeresey, #15 . we were so good and he was fuckign laying woodfh and i was like o"omg abrent"{ ad nehe was like" alsydas" i was liek "ohkh shit" damn n we re fuckigb angaisnt a d ugout waht the h lfj. im so doen . so he takes me home aftetr that AND I KEPT HIS JERLSY ong until his necxt game. i fycjign had sex with brentns


End file.
